


[Podfic] An Acquired Taste

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (in more ways than one), Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Humour, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sherlock's usual antics but as a bat, Vampire Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Montague Street, when Sherlock was forced to sate his body’s needs, he was at least able to wander about the flat as much as he pleased.</p>
<p>    At Baker Street, it was mini-bags in a mini-fridge and bedroom confinement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Acquired Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478731) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



> Our first Vampire!Lock podfic, and we hope you enjoy it! There are three chapters, which will be posted on three consecutive days over this weekend, with a podbook at the end.
> 
> Thanks go out to kinklock for permission to record.

 

Chapter 1: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/z4yhavwb0fu8wdf/Chapter_1.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/an-acquired-taste-by-kinklock-chapter-1)

Pre/Post Music - [Bleed It Out (acoustic cover by CC Entertainment)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epXnOD_HBwQ) \- Linkin Park


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2wj6lsbtrc7t01t/Chapter_2.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/an-acquired-taste-by-kinklock-chapter-2)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, today you get the last chapter. Tomorrow, however, you get the blooper reel (yup, yet again we were ridiculous enough often enough to justify a blooper reel) and the podbook, which will be in both mp3 and m4b format.

Chapter 3: [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ohar9b7k869jy3g/Chapter_3.mp3) or [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/an-acquired-taste-by-kinklock-chapter-3)


	4. Complete podbook and blooper reel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here's the last of it! The blooper reel is on its own for those who don't want the podbook. The podbook (which does contain the blooper reel as well) is here for you in both m4b and mp3 formats.
> 
> Thank you so much to all those who have left kudos and comments. We appreciate all of you! Thanks also to missmuffin221 who has kindly made some lovely cover art for this podfic.
> 
> In other news, Lifetime Achievement has completed recording and is now in editing. That will take a little while, but look out for the first chapter in a few weeks' time.

Blooper reel: [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bqho6ijvgoh3lag/Blooper_reel.mp3)

Podbook (mp3 version): [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dcd4y3cxayk6ztr/An_Acquired_Taste_-_Complete.mp3)

Podbook (m4b version): [MediaFire.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p2q5rjs228boyam/An_Acquired_Taste_-_Complete.m4b)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'An Acquired Taste' by kinklock read by aranel_parmadil and consulting_smartass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883942) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
